By my side
by Alyx133
Summary: Luke still has nightmares and flashbacks of his mom but one person will calm him from his endless tourture.


Hiya, thanks for the reviews on my last story, Luke's Brother it meant alot to find out that people were actuall. reading my story. Let's take a moment to reflect on the AMAZEBALLS new Jessie on Friday, Good Luck JEssie.

* * *

The Letter, the letter that was taped to the back of Luke's baby picture. Although Luke knew, he still didn't know who she was, what she looked like or even what his past with her was like!. Of course he felt stupid for going to the wrestling match downtown and calling Vanessa Coleson his 'Mom' but somewhere deep down in his heart he actually felt he had his real mom back again.

2:02am- Lukes pillow was soaked in tears. He got up and stumbled into Jessie's room. He climbed up onto e other side of Jessie's bed and laid down next to her clutching her arm everytime he stirred. Jessie woke up the following morning to find her 13 year old charge laying in her bed. "Luke, LUKE wake up you fell asleep in my bed! AGAIN!" Jessie said with her voice raised. Luke sat up in Jessie's bed with red puffy eyes. Jessie sighed heartfully. "Luke, you have to tell me, why do you keep on coming in to sleep with me, Its the 3rd time this week!" Jessie moaned. Luke sniffled softly and began to tear up. "I'm sorry Jessie.. ever since reading the letter from my birth mom, I remember we use to sleep in bed together and cuddle" Luke cried " Don't be sorry Luke, its natural to feel this way" She said in awe.

Luke sat on the sofa holding the letter his birthmom " I love you mom" he whispered into the letter. "Luke, LUKE I HAVE A HUGE SURPRISE FOR YOU" Jessie shouted excitedly " I phoned Christina and she gave me your birthmom's number!" She exclaimed They both sheltered over the myphone. 'hi this is vanessa olsen leave a message' the voicemail said "I knew it was to good to be true" Luke muttered near tears running up to his room.

Luke slammed the door and cried for what seemed like hours. Emma wondered into Luke's room texting Rosie " Luke.. are you alright" Emma asked sitting on his bed. Luke sat up, just then Emma did something that nobody in the Ross houshold would expect her to do, she hugged him. " Luke, after we teamed up last week, I realised that theres a softer side to you than Mom, Dad and Jessie think" Emma comforted Luke stared at Emma for ages before he said anything. " I'll send Jessie up in a bit to see you" Emma cheerfully said leaving the room. Luke blew his nose with some tissues sitting on his dresser. He hugged kenny tightly and read the letter from his birthmom over and over. Attached to the bottom of the letter was a photo of him, his mom Vanessa and his dad Jason. Jessie was standing at the door watching Luke's grief.

Jessie put Luke to bed, but for most of that time, he lay awake thinking about his birthmom. Luke's dream/nightmare

Vanessa Olsen was 15 and pregnant, her Dad was very VERY upset. When the time came for Vanessa to give birth, her grandfather Philbert died, Vanessa was crushed. Intact, she gave birth to Luke the same day. His full name was Lukas Philbert Olsen. Sadly for Vanessa she was forced to give Luke up for adoption on his 5th Birthday. The orphanage, utter hell. Luke arrived with his only birthday present: A stuffed koala named Kenny. Luke was teased in the orphanage because of his freckles and passion for dance, everyday he thought that his mom would come back and pick him up, just like in preschool, but she never did.

Luke woke up, tears streaming down his face again. "JESSIE" he cried. Jessie came running into his room slipping and sliding everywhere. Jessie hugged tightly as he sobbed into Jessie's chest. "I just want to hear her voice, or maybe see her again"Luke wept " I know Luke" Jessie replied "I'll go downstairs and make you some warm milk to help you get back to sleep" Jessie said. Luke blew his nose with some tissues and walked down stairs with his comforter and Kenny the koala of course!

Jessie and Luke sat down on the couch. "Every time I close my eyes, I just see her again" Luke sniffled. Emma came tumbling down the stairs in her cute pink stripy pyjamas. "What's going on down here?" Emma asked rubbing her eyes. Emma sat on the couch next to Luke. Luke hugged Emma tightly and wept into her shoulder. Jessie went upstairs, back to be to let them have some sibling time. "Emma, will you please stay down here with me" Luke asked grabbing her hand. Emma sat back down on the couch holding her brothers hand at every move. "You gotta get some rest Luke, its almost 4am" Emma said sternly "How,everytime I close my eyes I see her"Luke said almost near tears again " I have my ways Emma said winking at Luke. Luke played back down, pulling the comforter over himself and hugging Kenny. Emma sat by his legs, stroked his hair and sang him a lullaby, that was sung to him once he first came to the Rosses. Emma's singing was beautiful. Luke was asleep in less than two minutes. Emma decided to stay downstairs with Luke, just in case he woke up again. She slept on the armchair facing the sofa.

The next morning-

Emma woke up first, She sat back onto the couch where her brother was still sleeping. His face was soaked in tears again and so was the comforter. This reminded Emma of the time that Luke had had a nightmare when they were little and Emma was right by his side, for some reason she was the only one who could calm him down after one of his crying fits. Luke stirred and winced a little before he woke up to his sisters warm and comforting smile. "morning" they both said "how did you sleep Luke"Emma asked "Fine, because you were by my side"..


End file.
